Technical Field
Certain embodiments of the invention relate to a coil and a method of manufacturing a coil.
Description of Related Art
In the related art, a coil formed by the winding of a conductive wire is used as a movable element (driving part) in the field or the like of a linear motor. A combination of a plurality of coils, each of which is formed of a flat coil including a plurality of coil layers having the shape of a ring and stacked, may be used as the coil in this case.